Divedown Disentanglement/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "Divedown Disentanglement" from season one, which aired on June 28, 2019. *(the episode begins just after The Scrapyard Rescue with the other team members returning home, George drives Lambert to the supermarket and buys some groceries, then there's a view of Rainbow City just as it's nearly night time, then the scene zooms to the Big Mac house and Drumzy is flying on a bowl off mashed potatoes, then he zooms upwards, George pulls into the garage, gets out Lambert and walks inside the house, into the kitchen and puts down the shopping bags; Mac and Stella appear) *Stella: We'll sort these, George. *Mac: We will? *(Stella punches Mac away) *Mac: (off-screen) I mean, yeah, we'll totally do that. *Stella: I hope I didn't get his eye. *George Jacqueline: Yo, thanks guys. It's been a rough day, so I think I'll have an early night. (walks out the kitchen and looks at the stairs) I wonder if Stephanie's OK? *(George walks past Craig and Scooter watching TV while Eleanor is asleep, looks at them and smile, then he walks up the stairs towards Stephanie's bedroom door, but slips on some oil and falls down the stairs) *George Jacqueline: Craig, how many times do I have to tell you... don't put oil on the stairs... without a wet floor sign. *Craig: I would if we had one. *George Jacqueline: *Groans* (climbs up the stairs again and "falls" up the stairs) OK, I don't that's logically possible, even in Weird World. *(cut to theme song) *(cut Stephanie laying on her bed) *Stephanie: *Sighs* *(Her bedroom door opens and George steps in) *George Jacqueline: Hey, er... Steph? *Stephanie: Oh, hey. *George Jacqueline: You alright? *Stephanie: Yeah. I just feel so... stupid. So regretful with what I did. *George Jacqueline: Oh, you mean the Scrapyard and Josie and... yeah? Yeah. *Stephanie: I mean... what kind of person am I? (sits up) What kind of leader am I? *(George sits on the floor and leans his head on one of Stephanie's drawers) *George Jacqueline: Man, I'm getting really worried for Stephanie. We must put things right. *Stephanie: George. *George Jacqueline: Yeah? *Stephanie: You're leaning your head on my underwear drawer. *(George gets startled and falls forwards, then gets up and sits on Stephanie's bed) *George Jacqueline: Listen, Steph. It's OK. We can put things right. You can take back what you did and get Josie from the Scrapyard. But I think you'll need to give yourself time to calm down, think carefully and decide on the right opportunity to set her free. *Stephanie: You're right. I shouldn't have trapped her. It was so stupid. I should have just grounded her or something, not... build a damn wall around her. *George Jacqueline: I tell you what - I was gonna have an early night, but why don't we take a night out in the city to cheer you up? We'll go anywhere you want. *Stephanie: I'd like that. *George Jacqueline: By the way, am I still grounded? *Stephanie: No, no. I didn't mean to ground you. You didn't do anything, man. I just feel like that when I'm mad or upset, which I feel like when I'm stressed and stress causes me to act or speak without thinking. You know I suffer from bipolar disorder. *George Jacqueline: I know. Sometimes I forget that. *(a message in a bottle smashes through the window, startles George and Stephanie and lands on the floor) *George Jacqueline: What's that? *Stephanie: A message in a bottle. *(George takes the message out of the bottle and unrolls it) *George Jacqueline: Let's see. "Dear, anybody who is reading this, Samson, Twaimo and I were travelling underwater, but our submarine got trapped between some rocks, surrounded by jellyfish. We may have also spotted a strange creature lurking about. Please can you dive down to help us? Sincerly, Jibbal. P.S. Sorry if we fired the bottle at your bedroom window and smashed it". OK, Jibbal couldn't have wrote this. (pictures Jibbal in his mind) He would have got jam all over the message. Anyway, we need to go down and save them. Come on, Steph! *Stephanie: I'm not sure if I feel like going on a mission, dude. *George Jacqueline: *Gasps* Steph! I can't believe you. We're talking about innocent citizens. Wait a minute... OK their near-rhymes. Anyway, they ain't strong, powerful and heroic like you are. You are all three of those things. You saved many innocent lives when we... you defeated King Axecutioner and it overcame your fear of coldness. You can do it again. Please, Steph? *Stephanie: OK. Let's go. I'll hire a submarine. *George Jacqueline: *Laughs* Hire a submarine! Steph, you're hilarious. Come on, lemme show ya something. *(cuts to George opening a door, then he and Stephanie go down into the basement) *Stephanie: *Groans* Man, I hate going down in the basement. It's full of cobwebs, I always breathe dust in my lungs and the atmosphere is never nice to me. *George Jacqueline: How come? *Stephanie: It makes my skin crawl. *George Jacqueline: I think that's because there are caterpillars crawling on you right now. *(there are caterpillars on Stephanie's arm and she picks them up and puts them on the wall and they continue crawling) *Stephanie: Sometimes, they give me the creeps. What the...? *(Stephanie's pearl lights up and she spots the garnet chandelier from King Axecutioner) *George Jacqueline: Is that the garnet chandelier from King Axecutioner's castle? Did you steal it? *Stephanie: Err... could say that. *Giggles* *(Stephanie also finds a golf set, a box of snowglobes, some copper pipes and a box that reads "Do Not Open... EVER!!!") *Stephanie: And what's this - a golf set? Snowglobes? Copper pipes? And an unopened box? *Reads* "Do Not Open... EVER!!!" George never told me about this. *George Jacqueline: Steph! Whatcha doing? *Stephanie: Nothing! Anyway, what did you want to show me? *(George takes off a blanket to reveal a pile of scuba gear) *George Jacqueline: Volia! *Stephanie: Scuba gear? Now, I'm a skilled swimmer, certified scuba diver and I even dream of being a lifeguard, but I'm worried about you George. You're not a strong swimmer. *George Jacqueline: Yeah, but I've taken scuba diving lessons and the instructor said I'm not bad. Albeit, my lessons took place in lakes and rivers and not large oceans, but still. *Stephanie: So, are you a certified scuba diver, then? *George Jacqueline: Well, you know... er… hmm... well... I... No! *Stephanie: Idiot. *George Jacqueline: Hell, I don't actually own this equipment. A friend of Mum's asked us to keep an eye on it, but we've had it down here for years and he hasn't asked for it back. *Stephanie: I see. Well, if we're going a scuba-diving mission, you'll to check if you have all the gear. *George Jacqueline: Well, why don't I check now? Let's see. Fins, wetsuit, the "mouth thing"... *Stephanie: The octo? *George Jacqueline: Yes! Thank you. Regulator, diving mask and snorkel, but what's the point of using a snorkel in scuba diving when we have the octo, so that's pointless... *(George chucks the snorkel and it hits Stephanie's eye) *Stephanie: Ahh! George, you throw that straight in my eye! *George Jacqueline: Oh, my God! I'm so sorry, Steph! *Stephanie: No, it's OK. I'll get some ice in a minute. *George Jacqueline: Alright, whatever you say. Anyway, gloves, boots, gauge, buoyancy compensator and last but least, oxygen tanks. Yeah, what should be good? *Stephanie: I dunno, but you have taken lessons and your instructor did give you some praise, so... if that's the case, shall we get going? *George Jacqueline: Yes. Let's do it. Once we get our swimsuits on. *(cuts to George in a wetsuit Stephanie and a green bikini and they are getting their scuba gear on) *Stephanie: OK, I'm set. George? *George Jacqueline: Nearly. (gets the rest of his gear on) Wait, how come you're not wearing a wetsuit? *Stephanie: I've had some thoughts about this and I've decided I can handle swimming without a wetsuit now. *George Jacqueline: Why? *Stephanie: Well, for one thing, I've overcome my fear of the cold, not to mention you put heat sensors in my skin, remember? *George Jacqueline: I know I did. But, what if you get bitten or... get stung by a jellyfish? *Stephanie: Still don't need it. *George Jacqueline: Why not? *Stephanie: George, I've swam with jellyfish numorous times. And I've never been stung. I just tame them so they are calm and don't sting. *George Jacqueline: Bu-bu-b-b-but-bu... *Stephanie: I've also been around other deadly animals in my teenage years. I had snakes wrapped around me... I even used one as a scarf, I rode a polar bear... in the Arctic... in a bikini, I swam with a great white shark and a bull shark... simultaneously, I stroked a Siberian Tiger and I got into a boxing match... *(George looks at Stephanie confused) *Stephanie: ...with a bison. *George Jacqueline: Oh, OK. If you're sure then. *Stephanie: Course I am. You ready to go? *(George puts the octo in his mouth and does a thumbs up) *(George and Stephanie are standing in the water and Stephanie is just checking her equipment) *(George puts his head underwater, and sees fish, coral, sand, parts of an old ship and a dolphin) *George Jacqueline: (sticks his head out of the water and takes his octo out) Looks beautiful down there. *Stephanie: Are you sure you can swim down that deep on your own? *George Jacqueline: Actually, no. I'm not sure. The scenery's beautiful, but... can I really swim that far down by myself? Even though I took lessons, I still get really nervous. *Stephanie: Hmm... I can carry you on my back. *George Jacqueline: What about you? *Stephanie: Didn't you say earlier that I'm strong? *George Jacqueline: Well, yes. *Stephanie: There you go then. Come on, get on my back. Just don't accidentally press on my cleavage. *George Jacqueline: OK... *(Stephanie's pearl flashes) *Stephanie: The what... My pearl's detecting something! Let's have a look. What in the name of love?! *George Jacqueline: What is it? *Stephanie: An old enemy of ours has comeback! This is the Pixelranha! He's a human piranha who has the ability to travel through different planets, he can summon minion jellyfish and he loves nothing more than messing with technology. Once, he attempted to hack all the technology on Earth and we stopped him, just before I nearly managed to... return home. Anyway, he's still lurking about and the only way we can stop him is to shut down his electric heart. But we don't know how. More coming soon... *(George hangs onto Stephanie's back) *Stephanie: Ready? *George Jacqueline: Yes. *(Stephanie and George put their octos in their mouths and go under the water) *(They swim down to the underwater scenery; both start doing sign language; the following translations appear on screen; TEXT = Sign Language) *Wow. You're right, George. It IS beautiful. *Jacqueline: IKR? *Huh? *Jacqueline: I know, right? *Oh. Right. Anyway, let's find that submarine. *Jacqueline: Steph, are you really sure you're OK without a wetsuit? *Oh, man... yes! George, I won't get cold and a jellyfish isn't gonna sting me. More coming soon... *(cut to George and Stephanie swimming deeper, passing some fish, coral and a jellyfish) *Jacqueline: Steph... I'm feeling a little wheezy. *OK, we'll go back to the surface and take a break. *(cut to George and Stephanie laying on the water looking at the sky) *Stephanie: This is nice. It's gorgeous down there. Wish I could have enjoyed this much more back in my Earth days. *George Jacqueline: Eh? Why didn't you? You said you loved swimming. *Stephanie: I do, but I used to have... Aquagenic urticaria. *George Jacqueline: I beg your pardon? *Stephanie: *Sighs* I used to be allergic to water. *George Jacqueline: OK. I don't mean that in a sarcastic way like I don't care. But, in all seriousness, I didn't know anyone could be allergic to water. *Stephanie: Yes. I was diagnosed with it when I was 12 and I couldn't swim or go out in the rain. If I was having a shower, I could only stay in for almost a minute before getting a painful rash and it wouldn't go away for a minimum of 15 minutes and a maximum of almost 3 hours. If I was swimming in oceans, I would wear a wetsuit with a hood and gloves, but sometimes water would leak into them. I couldn't even cry or sweat without being in so much pain. *George Jacqueline: But, aren't humans' bodies made mainly of water? And how were you able to drink? *Stephanie: For the first question, yes, between 60-70 percent of a human's body mass is water and I don't know how my skin didn't react. And for the second one, my allergy did not infect my insides, only my skin, so I could drink water with no reaction. *George Jacqueline: And didn't you say you wanted to be a lifeguard? *Stephanie: Well, since I'm now part gem, my allergy had been cured and I can get that job and enjoy it without thinking about my allergy. *George Jacqueline: That's one good thing, I guess. Alright, I'm OK to carry on. *Stephanie: OK, cool. (George gets on her back) Ready? *George Jacqueline: Yep. (puts in his octo) *(cut to Stephanie and George swimming in the ocean again) *Jacqueline: I wouldn't really know where else we can... Steph! There it is! *What? *Jacqueline: The submarine! (points) *(They swim towards a yellow submarine and a shark passes them) *(shows Samson, Jibbal and Twaimo inside the submarine) *Twaimo: Why did Samson have to drive? *Jibbal: Beats me. *Samson: Probably becauzzze you two zzzuggezzzted me to? *Jibbal and Twaimo: (they look at each other) Oh. *(George enters inside and takes his octo out of his mouth and lifts his mask up) *George Jacqueline: Guys! *Samson, Jibbal and Twaimo: George! *Jibbal: *Sniffs* Have you come to save us? *Samson: And give uzzzz your autographzzzz? *(Twaimo grabs Samson's arm and presses his hand against his face, electrocuting him and he falls down) *George Jacqueline: Yes. To both questions. *Jibbal and Twaimo: Yes! *Samson: (appears like a burnt piece of toast) Yezzzzzz. *George Jacqueline: Stephanie's with me too. *Twaimo: Perfect! But, where is she? *George Jacqueline: She's trying the push the submarine out. *(Stephanie struggles to push the submarine from between the rocks) *(George pokes his head out the door) *George Jacqueline: Any luck, Steph? *Stephanie: No. You got an idea? *George Jacqueline: Hmm... (looks at some rocks and a few remains of an old ship, then at a white jellyfish) *Gasps* Yes! I do! Stephanie, you've swam with jellyfish numurous times, right? *Stephanie: Yeah. *George Jacqueline: Well, if I can tilt the sub upwards, while Samson, Jibbal and Twaimo handle the controls, you can spin the propellers and get the jellyfish to electrocute them, so that the sub can rocket out form the rocks and back to the top. *Stephanie: That... is a genius idea! Let's do it. *George Jacqueline: OK, you guys. I have a plan to get you out. I'm gonna try to tilt the sub and Steph will get the propellers to work and you take care of the controls. Also, we're getting help from a jellyfish. *Jibbal and Twaimo: A jellyfish? *Samson: Perfect! *Jibbal: Excuse me? *Samson: They could zzzhock the zzzub or zzzomething and make it rocket launch to land like... well a rocket. *Jibbal: Oh. *Sniffs* That makes sense. *Twaimo: Yes. That perfectly makes sense. *(Stephanie puts on her mask, holds her breath, goes out the sub, swims to the jellyfish and does quiet, gentle jellyfish sounds) *(the jellyfish sees Stephanie) *Shh. Don't be scared. I just need your help. Can you... *(George pops his head out the submarine and bangs the submarine, waving to Stephanie, who turns around) *(the jellyfish gets startled and goes crazy) *Hm? George, what are you doing? You've scared the... *(the jellyfish electrocutes Stephanie right in the chest, who accidentally breathes in water and starts choking) *(George gets shocked as Stephanie drops to the ocean floor) *George Jacqueline: Steph! *(George swims to her and puts his head to Stephanie's head) *Jacqueline: She's unconscious! *(George gets Stephanie back in the submarine and takes off the helmet) *George Jacqueline: *Coughs* Guys, we need a new plan! *Jibbal: What happened with... *Sniffs* ...the original plan? *George Jacqueline: The jellyfish just stung Stephanie and she's unconcious. *Twaimo: But she's a gem and a cyborg. The best of both worlds. *George Jacqueline: Yes, but like us, she has skin... and organs... and bones... and muscles. Anyway, she was a born a human... 2500 years ago, well about that. *Jibbal: *Groans* Too much information! *Twaimo: Are you serious, Jibbal? *George Jacqueline: So, we need to think of a new plan. *Twaimo: Call a wizard? *Jibbal: Really? What's a wizard gonna do? *Twaimo: Whatever he likes. He's magic. *George Jacqueline: No, maybe not a wizard. Wait! I got it! Samson, you're can help me tie water fireworks to the submarine and I'll try and tilt it, so it can rocket us out of the sea. Since we can't use fire underwater, you'll have to shock the fireworks. *Samson: Wait! WATER fireworkzzz? *George Jacqueline: Yes. Water fireworks. Same as normal fireworks, but they... somehow... work underwater. *Samson: Oh! OK. But we don't have any, whatever they are. *(cut to a plane and a big blue crate that says "Water Fireworks" on it falls out and into the sea) *George Jacqueline: In that case we'll have to find some. *(the crate falls outside the sub) *George Jacqueline: Bingo! Jibbal, Twaimo, look after Stephanie and check for breaths. *(George puts his helmet back on, Samson puts on some water-proof gloves and they both go out the submarine, Jibbal and Twaimo check Stephanie, while Samson ties the water fireworks to the submarine, shocks them to light them and George tries to tilt the submarine upwards) *George Jacqueline: *Strains* A little help, Samson. *(Samson helps George to tilt the submarine upwards and they both go back in the submarine and rush to Stephanie) *George Jacqueline: How's Stephanie doing? *Jibbal: Not so good, she's losing breath. *Samson: And we're about to lozzze zzzanity. Hang tight, they're gonna blow! *(the fireworks explode and the submarine rockets free from the rocks; Stephanie starts to regain consciousness) (the submarine flies out the water and lands near the shore) *George Jacqueline: We made it! *Samson: Phew. Thankzzz George. *Twaimo: Yeah, thanks. *Jibbal: We're very grateful. *George Jacqueline: Anytime. Now to help Stephanie. *(They all get out the submarine, George lays Stephanie on the ground and feeling worried, checks her) *George Jacqueline: Steph? Stephanie? Please wake up. *(Stephanie's head tilts to the side) *George Jacqueline: Oh, my God. She isn't waking up. *Samson: Now what? *Twaimo: Call a wizard! *Scooter: George! *(Craig, Scooter and Eleanor come towards them) *George Jacqueline: Mum! Craig! Scooter! Thank God you three are here. You guys try and revive her and I'll call an ambulance. *Jibbal: OK! *Sniffs* *Samson: I got it. *(Samson touches Stephanie and it shocks her body, but she still doesn't wake up) *Twaimo: Samson, why use electricity when Stephanie's already been stung? *Samson: Oh, come on. My electricity izzz not like a jellyfizzzh zzzting! *Twaimo: Whatever. *George Jacqueline: OK, I've called the ambulance. Now, give Steph some room so she can breathe. Steph? You can breathe now. Oh, my flipping flopping fosh, she's not breathing! CPR! *(George performs CPR on Stephanie) *George Jacqueline: Nothing! Now, what? *Jibbal: Try healing her sting. *George Jacqueline: Great idea, Jibbal. But how? *Twaimo: Call a wizard! *All: Enough with the wizard! *Twaimo: Alright. Chill out. *George Jacqueline: Chill... Chill! I know just what to do. (George puts on a rubber glove) Scooter, I need you to sneeze on this glove. *Scooter: George, I may sneeze all the time, probably because of the small itsy bitsy teensy weensy fact that I've got a permenant cold, but I don't sneeze deliberately and IF I tried so hard to sneeze, I'd probably give myself multiple cramps, or even worse than that, I'd probably break my jaw. *George Jacqueline: Please, try. *Scooter: OK. I'll tickle my nose. (grabs a feather and tickles his nose, giggles and he sneezes, freezing the rubber glove) *George Jacqueline: Perfect. *(George softly puts his hand on Stephanie's chest) *George Jacqueline: Fingers crossed. You can do it Stephanie. I can do it. I revived you before. I can do it again. *(the scene zooms out just as an ambulance arrives and fades out) *(cuts to the Rainbow City Hospital at early dawn, where George, Craig, Scooter and Eleanor are in the waiting room, George has woken up and Eleanor, Craig and Scooter are asleep) *George Jacqueline: *Yawns* Oh, God. *(Melonie, one of the nurses walks out Stephanie's room and to the others; Eleanor, Craig and Scooter start to wake up) *George Jacqueline: Nurse. How is she? *Melonie: *Breathes in and out* Well, the doctors and I were so shocked. Me, especially. One, because I'm the only female doctor in this hospital. There are a lot of nurses, but I'm the only FEMALE doctor. The other is... Well, it's hard to explain. *Eleanor Jacqueline: Stephanie isn't gone, is she? *Melonie: Well, that's the thing... *(George is about to cry) *Melonie: Firstly, no... she isn't gone. She survived the incident. *George Jacqueline: Thank you, Lord. Then, why were you so shocked? She lived, so what? *Melonie: Because, she was stung... by a Two-Spotted Albino Jellyfish. Not only are they one of the few marine creatures to understand sign language, but they are one of, if not, the deadliest jellyfish in Weird World. Stephanie has become the first ever person to survive a sting from that particular creature. We've had 18 other cases before and all the other victims died. *Scooter: How did Stephanie survive, then? *Melonie: Well, we were told from the X-rays that she has a really layer of metal underneath her normal metal, you know because she's a cyborg... and that layer managed to pull back the electricity before it reached her heart. If it wasn't for that, she would have been dead before the ambulance arrived at the beach. She's still badly wounded and she may have to stay in the hospital for about a week... but what's important is that she's alive. *Craig: Can we see her? *Melonie: Yes, of course. Come right this way. *(Melonie opens the door to Stephanie's room and George, Eleanor, Craig and Scooter find Stephanie in her hospital bed watching some television and texting on her phone; George passes a radio playing "Everywhere" by Fleetwood Mac and quickly changes to some classical) *George Jacqueline: *Sighs* Better. *Stephanie: Man, when is she gonna stop sending me apologie texts? *George Jacqueline: Steph. *(Stephanie sees them) *Stephanie: George! Guys! *(George hugs Stephanie) *George Jacqueline: You OK? *Stephanie: Yeah, but... Ow! *George Jacqueline: Oh, sorry. Chest still hurting? *Stephanie: I'm in bits, man. My chest is hurting really badly. But my heartbeat's still going, so whatever. However, I'm also really ashamed. First Josie and now, this? It's my fault for not wearing a wetsuit. I realised I was showing off and I'm really not that type of girl at all. Man, that's two bad decisions in one day. *George Jacqueline: Steph, don't worry! This is not a new thing. Everybody makes bad decisions at times and we can learn from our mistakes. *Stephanie: Eleanor! *(Stephanie hugs Eleanor gently) *Eleanor Jacqueline: Well, we're glad you're OK. And you have learned a lesson, so we'll leave it at that. *George Jacqueline: By the way, we successfully completed the mission. Jibbal, Samson and Twaimo are alive and well. *Scooter: Talk of the devil. *Craig: Devil?! I knew my time would come. *(Samson, Jibbal and Twaimo enter each holding some flowers, Oreos and a small SD card for phones) *George Jacqueline and Stephanie: Samson? Twaimo? Jibbal? *Jibbal: We came to visit just to say thanks for helping us. So we've brought gifts. Here's a pack of Oreos. *Samson: And zzzome flowers. *Twaimo: And a little plastic card I found underneath a park bench. I used to see you sleep there a lot, so I thought you left this behind. *Stephanie: Plastic ca... My SD card from my phone! I've lost it for ages! *(Stephanie puts the SD card back in her phone) *Stephanie: Many of my precious moments are in this phone. Thousands of years with the team and... *Quietly* Tinashe. Many videos filmed and photos taken. *George Jacqueline: You keep all your precious memories in this? People still use these kind of phones? *Melonie: *Clears throat* It's time for you lot to leave. *(Everyone agrees and they each hug or pat Stephanie gently) *Samson: ZZZee ya. *Jibbal: Get well soon. *Craig: See you later, Steph. *Twaimo: Thanks. *Scooter: Feel better soon. *(Samson, Jibbal, Twaimo, Craig and Scooter leave) *(George, Stephanie and Eleanor look at each other and give a big hug) *George Jacqueline: Steph, thanks for being my friend and partner in evil, ever since we first met. *Eleanor Jacqueline: And thanks for being friends... I mean girlfriends, *Whispers* not the romantic kind... *(Stephanie blushes and gives a cute smile) *Eleanor Jacqueline: ...since WE first met. We're always gonna be there for you, together or apart. *Stephanie: That's so sweet. (blushes) You know, throughout all the times we've had and especially today and yesterday, I've realised that even if I'm stressed out, I should just always think carefully and go with myself, never against myself. *Melonie: Erm... it's time for you guys to leave. *Eleanor Jacqueline: Yeah, we should be going. Come on, son. *George Jacqueline: Get well soon, Steph. *(George and Eleanor leave the room and George gives a small wave and the door shuts behind him) *(a piano and harp music plays and Stephanie turns her phone on and looks at some photos and videos) *(Stephanie plays a video of her being recorded by her friend Tinashe running on a beach) *Stephanie: *Laughs* I love running on the soft sandy beaches at the start of a sunset. *Tinashe: I feel the same. Can you still do what I think you can? *Stephanie: Pfft, yeah. Are you kidding? *(Stephanie does a double carthweel) *Stephanie: See? *Tinashe: Nice. *(Both laugh and the video ends) *(Stephanie scrolls through a couple of photos of herself and finds another video of her and Tinashe sitting on a stone wall in a beautiful forest and only their legs are shown) *Tinashe: You really do know this place well, don't ya? It's so majestic. *Stephanie: Yes. And it's not just the sights, but the sounds make you feel relaxed and calm. *(the video shows Stephanie who smiles and gives a peace sign, while Tinashe giggles and the video ends) *(Stephanie scrolls through more photos of her and some of Tinashe, then she scrolls to photo of her carrying George on her back and having a laugh) *Stephanie: *Gasps* *(Stephanie looks at photos of her and George at the Swimming Baths, one of them smiling with marshmallows in their mouths and one of them in Lambert, then she finds a video and plays it) *(the video takes place at night and she and George are sitting on the rocky hill outside the house) *George Jacqueline: What a beautiful night sky. *Stephanie: Yes. And all the stars sparkling and shining up there. Reminds me of my days with Tinashe. *George Jacqueline: Yeah. Who's Tinashe? *(awkward silence for a few seconds) *Stephanie: No one important. *George Jacqueline: Oh, OK.. *(the video stops, then scrolls Stephanie to find photos of Craig doing a peace sign, Tyler with a black hoodie and sunglasses on, Bash and a selfie of her with Josie) *Stephanie: *Gasps* *(Stephanie scrolls to find a photo of her sister Katie) *Stephanie: Oh. *(Stephanie cries and hugs her phone, then wipes her tears, smiles, blushes again and is about to turn her phone off, when it rings) *Stephanie: Hello? *Unknown Voice: Hey, Stephanie. I got some big plans I wanna tell you about. *Stephanie: Erm... I'm not sure if I can do this. You know, help out with the stuff you're... doing? *Unknown Voice: Oh, shut up. I've been waiting for more than 2500 years to tell you. *Stephanie: Well, can you please wait to tell me when I'm not... woozy? Look, I've had a bad injury, I've gotten slightly emotional and I'm in the hospital right now. *Unknown Voice: Oh, my God! Fine... When you're out, I'll tell you the plans. Trust me though, It'll be worth it. I'll see you soon. *(Stephanie ends the call, then breaths in and out and looks out the hospital window, then it zooms out to show a view of Rainbow City) *(the end credits roll and Stephanie is asleep in her hospital bed as piano music plays) *Stephanie: *Narration* It was that day where I thought I was minutes from death that I taught myself a lesson I would never forget. Mainly about dealing with issues and thinking wth care, before having a sudden rush to my blood, like it was dripping through my hair. Looking through my phone also taught me about love and the universe surrounding me and made me realise how some things are and are not meant to be. No one can proof the existence of an oracle, but taking a chance can lead into something of a miracle. Category:Transcripts Category:Weird World: The TV Show Season 1 transcripts Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit